Gregor and the Lost Piece
by Clamper
Summary: The Underland is falling by some group of species. Betrayed rats and a murder. 4 years separated from Luxa. Gregor makes a journey to return to Underland. I'm a fan of the Underland Chronicles and I wanted to make a story after the 5th book. So here it is. Oh and I'm a child so don't judge me! This story is not one shot.
1. The hole

_Chapter 1_

 _Dad pushed the rock in place, parting them forever_

 _3 Years Later_

Gregor has been away from Underland for nearly 4 years. He greatly misses Luxa and his friend from the day they got parted to now."Gregor! Can you go and fix the pipe again?" Mum yelled.

"Okay" Gregor yelled.

His sister, Boots and Lizzie were playing outside. Gregor was carrying tools to the pipe until he saw this letter on the ground.

" _How on earth did this get here?"_ Gregor thought.

As Gregor opened it up he began to read it:

 _In the hidden darkness_

 _A shadow is lurking_

 _As time flies by, they will raise_

 _As they step, a light is gone_

 _As they move, another light is gone_

 _The warrior will descend_

 _But the warrior's light will drain_

 _Slowly and slowly_

 _Once he falls_

 _It will be the end of the time_

 _Or it won't be the end of the time_

" _Is this a prophecy? Guess it is. But if it's here then. There must be a hole! And it doesn't make sense."_

 _"_ Lizzie! Come!"

"What is is Gregor?"

"Look at this Lizzie." Gregor said

As Lizzie looked through the prophecy, she asked where it came.

"I don't where it is. We should look around the area!"

"Gregor! Look at this! A hole." Boots said while looking at it

"But but it's impossible! We are thousand of miles far away from New York." Gregor said.

"But if you said Underland is few miles underground then if you shrink the globe to the size of Underland then every steps are bigger there than here! Much bigger steps!"

"I don't remember a lot but I think Dead Land is at the bottom of the Underland map and it takes maybe few minutes or hours to reach there!" Lizzie calculating the scale of Underland.

"And if the Underland is smaller, then there is a possibility that this hole leads to the Underland" Gregor said.

"Should we ask Dad?" Lizzy asking.

"Yea we should" Gregor answered

As Gregor finished asking his Dad, his Dad finally agreed. But Gregor needed something. He needed a parachute to slow down falling as he thinks the will be no currents. He went inside the garage and remembered when his dad used a parachute for something when he was still a science teacher.

"Lizzie, Boots we will jump down the hole and I brought a parachute packed in case there are no currents. Hold on to me."

"Okay" Lizzie and Boots said in unison.

Gregor began to count to 1 and as soon as he hit 1 he jumped down. He started using echolocation when it went dark to open the parachute in a safe distance. The parachute failed to open. Now he is falling to death until something hit him hard. He grabbed hold of it instantly without thinking. Gregor landed on a bat. The bat is trying to get Gregor off until Lizzie shouted "Gregor!"

Everything stopped. The bats began to descend and then Gregor realized, he is riding on Aurora.

"What is happening?" Gregor asked

" Can't tell you right now." Aurora answered

Aurora started diving. Faster than what he had imagined. Aurora dived so fast, like 20 times her original speed. Gregor spotted Luxa and in a split second, Luxa was up on Aurora.

"Luxa tell me what is happening!"

"Gregor why are you back? I thought you were in Virginia!"

"I'll tell my story later. Right now I need to know what is going on!" Gregor said


	2. Realgia

_Chapter 2_

"Okay, so a third of the rats protested becoming allies with humans and Realgia got destroyed by them so some got killed but most rats was banished from Realgia" Luxa explained.

"Oh that is sad. But if you are a Queen then what are you doing here?" Gregor asked.

"I'm not yet a queen. Wait for few more weeks. I'll become a queen." Luxa said.

"Oh"

"Now it's your turn to tell me the story." Luxa smiled.

"Okay so I was supposed to fix a broken pipe but I found a nonsense prophecy laying near the pipe and Boots found the hole and we decided to jump down with a parachute but it failed." Gregor said.

"I found hole and we fell in!" Boots said, feeling like a champion

"Yep we did." Gregor replied.

"But what is a parachute?" Luxa asked curiously.

It's made out of something that slows down falling. I can show it when it gets fixed up." Gregor answered.

"Is it very big?" Luxa asked

"It's a bit bigger than Aurora" said Gregor

"We are there" said Luxa with a happy face.

Everybody was screaming that Luxa has arrived but with the Warrior too. After they have landed, Gregor saw Vikus. "Welcome back Gregor" Vikus said with a healthier face.

"Vikus I want to ask something, how did this nonsense prophecy get to my house in Virginia from a hole in Dead Land?" Gregor asked

"Oh. We lost that prophecy and I guess it got flown away but that prophecy really doesn't make sense too." He said

 _In the hidden darkness_

 _A shadow is lurking_

 _As time flies by, they will raise_

 _As they step, a light is gone_

 _As they move, another light is gone_

 _The warrior will descend_

 _But the warrior's light will drain_

 _Slowly and slowly_

 _Once he falls_

 _It will be the end of the time_

 _Or it won't be the end of the time_

"I should really call this the Nonsense Prophecy." Gregor whimpered.

"At least I'm with Luxa!" He said in his mind.

After that, two guards just picked Gregor up and went to the shower room and dumped him there throwing him down the bath like a lifeless person.

"Ugh those guards" Gregor said

After a few minutes, Gregor met Luxa and Luxa asked one of the most fantastic question he ever heard during his eternal life, "Would you sleep with me?" asked Luxa.

"But.. Why?" Gregor asked with curiosity and feeling so proud.

"I built you a room two years ago in case you returned but since the rats damaged the city, the room is under construction." Luxa answered with a very happy face.

"Okay I will sleep on the floor." said Gregor

"Aww" Luxa groaned with sadness

* * *

 ** _I would like to thank myname12 for being the first one to review the story and everyone who read the whole thing!_**


End file.
